


Sadomasochism

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Basically Sehun coax Jongin into punishing him, Dark Romance, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Piercings, Platonic BDSM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin was a body modification enthusiast. His tan skin had the scattered remains of day old bruises, gang affiliated tattoos, and piercings covering every inch of skin that was able to be pierced. Sehun happened to enjoy having pain inflicted, degradation, and humiliation. His pale skin blemish free and the aftermath of an aroused glow lingering for Jongin to lick away. Their little sense of equilibrium is broken when another in introduced to their lifestyle.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Sehun may enjoy being hurt but he didn't enjoy sharing his Sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadomasochism

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as hardcore as I imagined it would be!

They said the best kind of relationships were those that started as friends first. It was like a switch being flicked on. One day you’d be friends and the next they’d be the only thing you could imagine yourself being with.

Sehun had first seen Jongin in the library of the univeristy were he worked part-time. Sehun was studying to be a historian, so naturally he enjoyed the library. It was like his home away from home. However, he was nothing like Jongin.

Jongin had a reputation at the university. He had a landuary list of bad habits. He was an art student. His dark hair was never combed, sticking up widly but in the way that came effortless and styled. Over every bit of exposed tan skin was ink. He had so many tattoos. Some of exotic animals, a naked lady on his back, and few symbolic gang marks.  Sehun had always been fascinated about the tattoos. Wanting to run his fingertips across the tan skin. It was no secret Jongin was the son a Japanese Yazuka leader. His father had been a kingpen from Japan and his mother was a Korean ballerina who fell for the guy.

Sehun was a uptight mathematician. He thought too much, said too little, and had a perpetual frown. He got addicted to being bullet proof and somehow managed to push everyone anyway. Sehun often felt like it was always winter. Insufferably frozen in a wasteland, his heart working overtime to keep up. Before he met Jongin, he never knew he liked to be kissed for days. He never knew he would fall in love so deeply, so sincerely. He hadn’t ever been able to truly be himself before Jongin. And if there was ever a after Jongin he was sure he wouldn’t know what to do.

Jongin had flirted with him first. Sehun had brushed it off at first. Because how he saw it, there was no way a guy like Jongin would ever like a guy like him. But Jongin didn’t give up. Eventually Sehun gave into one date. One date become two. Two became many.. And one night Jongin confessed to him. It was over a cheap bottle of wine, both boys sprawled in the back of Jongin’s truck on a bed of blankets, staring up at the night sky. Jongin had leaned over, ever so slightly, the smell of peach wine clinging to his lips as he pressed his lips to Sehun’s.

Warmth had flooded in Sehun’s stomach. And it suddenly clicked. Sehun kissed him back, Jongin’s weight suddenly pressing against him. Consuming him.

“God,” Jongin had rasped against his lips. “I love you so fucking much already.” And Sehun never questioned it. Because Jongin always kissed him with everything he had. Like he’d never get another chance to kiss him again. And that certainly felt like love to Sehun.

 

Sehun had edges that scratched. On particularly bad days he would try to push away Jongin. Jongin, he learned, was very affectionate. He loved to touch him. Even small chaste touches. Jongin’s fingers would linger too long against his skin, or his lips would press against the back of Sehun’s neck just to see him flush brightly and then scold Jongin for being so public with their newly found relationship.

Jongin treated him as a gentleman would. It was very odd for Sehun who had always been treated by other guys as a guy. Jongin treated him as he would a lady. Gentle and sweet-- Sehun didn’t like to refuse Jongin because despite it being embarrassing when Jongin insisted on paying for all their dates or bringing him random gifts, it was nice. Anyone would enjoy being cherished and that’s exactly what Jongin did.

He cherished him like he was some sort of rare jewel.

“I have to tell you something, Jongin.” Sehun had to confess one night in their shared apartment. They had moved in with each other after five months of their passion love affair. Yet, they had not sealed the deal. Sehun wasn’t naive, he knew Jongin wanted to sleep with him, but the other never pressed too hard. He would kiss him passionately and then leave Sehun frustrated for more.

It was if Jongin was holding himself back.

And it made Sehun want to give himself to the other even more. But he had to admit the truth before he could.

Jongin sleepily looked over at him from the bed. He snuggled in closer, a tan leg draped over Sehun’s own pale legs. “What is it?” He asked almost anxiously. Jongin’s normally warm and loving eyes flickered with worry. Please don’t end this they seemed to scream.

Sehun could never walk away from Jongin. He was too much ingrained into him as a person.

He was worried. Mostly because he knew how the previous lovers he had acted when he confessed it to them.

Words tumbled from his lips and Sehun blushed as he confessed his dirty little secret. “I’ve never been in a normal relationship.” He mumbled trying to find the proper words. “I’ve only ever had dominants not boyfriends.”

Jongin would never make him cry, at least not purposely. Sehun’s heart hammered in his chest. It wasn’t something he was proud of. He often believed he was wired differently than others. How many people felt pleasure from pain as he did? But Jongin didn’t look disgusted or confused. His eyes widened and he looked at Sehun as if he was the sun. A flickering never ending flame..

That’s what loving Jongin was like. To be cherished.

 

The first time Sehun had cried. It was his own fault for edging Jongin for too much too soon after too long of not being with anyone else. Jongin had thoroughly punished him of course. Mainly out of love, the welts on his body ached from the palm of Jongin’s hand. Jongin had dabbed his eyes afterwards and done the right aftercare.

None of his bruises stayed long with Jongin. He took too good of care of Sehun. They all faded after a while only for new ones to appear. Sleeping with Jongin was so different than every-day-Jongin.

In bed, Jongin was what he looked like. Lethal. Rough. Hard. Punishing. Everything Sehun desired and more. Jongin was good at the physical part. He often drove Sehun over the edge. It was when it came to the verbal part, Jongin sometimes hesitated.

He just loved him too much to try to purposely humiliate him. Sehun would try to coax him into dirty talking him, not too hard in case he was truly uncomfortable. Jongin had a way with it. He would praise Sehun with  such a good boy or bend for me baby. Then he would you’re so gorgeous when he would do something particularly scandalous just to remind Sehun he only did the things he did because he loved him.

There was only ever one thing that pissed Sehun off about Jongin. And it was how many submissives clung to his boyfriend. The community for BDSM in Seoul was small. Yet, they all seemed to know each other because they frequent the same places. He couldn’t really blame them for showing their interests. Jongin was a gem. He only hurt him when Sehun wanted him to, never too roughly or too softly, yet out of bed he treated Sehun with respect. He never overstepped his lines.

And he was good at what he did.

Sehun hated when the clingy girls or guys would brush past what was clearly his and try to coax Jongin into leaving with them. Sehun tried to not get possessive. Because he had nothing to worry about, Jongin said. And if Sehun behaved poorly in public, Jongin was sure to punish him later. (He learned that when he had threatened a girl after she asked Jongin to take her in the bathroom.)

He found his biggest source of competition outside of the BDSM community. It was a guy who often visited the university’s library. His nose wrinkled when he saw the pretty boy enter. He was a gorgeously pretty boy. Thin and bright smiles. He took interest in Jongin right away.

Sehun tried to be polite. Jongin said his name was Luhan and he was use to the Chinese BDSM community. He had yet to meet many new people in Korea. So he clung to Jongin because he had recently broken up with his own dominant. He wasn’t use being alone.

Sehun didn’t really care. He didn’t see why Jongin was being so sweet to a complete stranger when it was obvious the other was into Jongin. Sehun tried to be sweet but it often got him glares from Jongin when he would snap on Luhan.

He didn’t like him. He didn’t like sharing. He hated most when Jongin and Luhan would go out without him. He refused very childishly to let Jongin touch him afterwards if he smelled like Luhan’s sweet perfumes after a night out.

He did things to make Jongin angry. He was begging for thread very obviously.

Sehun knew there were certain people he wasn’t allowed to be around. There was some dominates that were known for their bad reputations. They hurt too much, didn’t consider the consent of their lovers, and dangerous. One was named Tao and Sehun shamelessly flirted with him one night when Jongin and he had went to the bar. Luhan had shown up and stole Jongin’s attention.  

“And what about your master?” Tao had asked eyes darting across the room at where Jongin was perched laughing with Luhan.

“He’s busy right now. And he isn’t my master.” Sehun said knowing he would be punished not only once but twice now. He had dismissed Jongin and denied the certain ownership Jongin had over him.

Tao’s hand had slid up his thigh and Sehun leaned forward.

 

Jongin refused to talk to him after that night. Sehun had flirted, been a bit too touchy, and drunk a little too much with Tao. Jongin had rescued him, jerking him very angrily into a taxi.

They drove home in silence, Sehun’s arms crossed. Sehun had barely made it through the door, a bit too tipsy. He disappeared into their bedroom not wanting to face Jongin’s anger at the moment. He kicked off his shoes and pants. He threw on a old t-shirt not bothering for even boxers as he fell onto the bed. His jealousy was eating away at him.

He tensed when he heard Jongin’s weight make the stairs squeak, coming toward the bedroom. He knew by now what Jongin’s footsteps sounded like when he was happy or when he was angry. Sehun was suddenly distressed because he knew tonight’s punishment was going to be pretty bad. There was a distinct rhythm the way he trotted when something was amiss.

The door opened and Jongin closed the bedroom door. He didn’t need to say anything because Sehun knew well enough he had crossed the line tonight and Jongin had to punish him. He was consistent with his punishments, if Sehun misbehaved it was his duty to let him know he couldn’t do it again. He moved to the edge of the bed where Sehun pretended to be sleep and his hands slid up Sehun’s pale bare thighs.

“Get up.” Jongin said simply and Sehun moved instantly. Sehun lived for Jongin’s pleasure, he cared not for much else.

Sehun moved on his knees on the bed, looking up expectantly at Jongin with a little worry. Shame flooded through him. He rarely made Jongin truly angry but looking at his master now he could see the rage in his usually sweet brown eyes. Jongin took a handful of hair and yanked his head back.

“What were you thinking?” He demanded.

Sehun’s skin flushed. “I w-wanted to upset you.”

Jongin sucked in an angry breath. “Bend over the bed.” Jongin said icily.

Sehun frowned but did as told. He placed his feet on the cold bare wooden floor and bent over the bed, his stomach and hands pressed against the mattress. His hands were pulled back and suddenly cold metal clanked against his skin.

Jongin had handcuffed him. There was a tiny groan from Sehun in anticipation. There is a loud crack and Sehun’s groan turns into a whine when the heat floods his ass as he jolts forward. Then another smack, smack, smack until Sehun has to blink away the tears because he’s much too old to be getting a spanking.

“S-sorry! I’m s-s-sorry!” Sehun bubbles out when Jongin is relentless in his punishment. But he deserves it. He knew what would happen if he flirted without another man, especially one like Tao.

It’s only when his ass is beat red and sensitive that Jongin stops. But his punishment is far from over. Jongin himself had many peircings. His tongue had a silver little ball Sehun loved feeling across his skin. There was the nipple piercings sometimes Sehun got to touch if he was a good boy. The belly button ring Jongin had always joked about saying it had been a bet. The hip studs had caught Sehun off guard when they first met. Even the collar piercings. But somehow, they fit with the tattooed skin well.

Jongin flipped him on his back, his sore ass rubbing against the itchy fabric of the bed. Sehun regretted no boxers suddenly. He whined when Jongin lifted the shirt up to see his dick standing at attention.

Even when punished Sehun felt loved. And so good.

His finger slid down the shaft, gripping Sehun’s head a little firmer.

“You should know you’re mine.” Jongin said no longer his sweet golden boy. There was always a undertone of care in Jongin’s words but Sehun knew he had pushed him too far today.

“Yours.” Sehun breathed softly he tried to push his hips forward for more friction on his manhood.

But it seemed Jongin had another idea. He moved and went rummaging through the dresser. Sehun assumed for the variety of lube or toys they kept there. After all they were a very adventurous couple.

But Jongin came back with something that made Sehun’s blood run cold. It was a needle gun-- those used to do piercings. Jongin had often tried to get him to get something done but Sehun always promptly refused.

Jongin’s eyes glinted. It was the perfect punishment.

“Calm down, Sehun.” Jongin said softly, “I know what I’m doing.” Jongin did work part time at a tattoo shop inking people and piercing. He was aware of how to prevent infections and do it properly, but Sehun imagined the pain.

“Jongin--” Sehun began.

“Who am I to you?” Jongin’s voice was suddenly challenging and stern. It left no room for argument. “I am your dom right? You do as I say. You accept the punishment you deserve. You forgot who you belong to so I will give you something to remember it by.”

Jongin gripped his dick firmly and Sehun was getting light headed.

“Jongin I’m sorry! I won’t do it again I promise! Baby, plea--” He let out a yelp when Jongin pulled the slit of his cock enough to let it hold up and the piercing gun clicked and a moment of pain shot through Sehun. His eyes watered instantly and the pain was replaced with a dull thud.

“Next time you will know better.” Jongin said.

 

After care was Jongin’s speciality. He removed the oversized shirt and undid the cuffs. He pressed against Sehun’s back kissing his shoulder reminding him how he was such a good boy and made him proud. His hand rubbed comforting circles against his side as Sehun tried to ignore the pain in his groin. He couldn’t be angry or upset with Jongin.

His lover was gentle with him afterwards. Sweet even. He made Sehun promise to never do as he did again and in return he wouldn’t see Luhan as often or alone. After all, Jongin’s devotion was solely to Sehun. He had the metal ring in his dick to prove it. And every ounce of love Jongin could give.

“I am sorry I had to hurt you.” Jongin murmured gently in his hair.

Sehun nuzzled closer to him. “It’s okay,” He began, “You know I am okay with it. You never push me too far. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Not everyone understood their kinks or the appeal to their lifestyle but in the end they respected each other’s boundaries. They never hurt each other more than the other could handle.

And most importantly, Sehun didn’t have to share his lover with some doe-eyed uke.  

 

 


End file.
